


Tyrus? Tyrus

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), M/M, Pansexual Andi Mack, ambi because lesbi-pan queens, but pls dont skip to the end, doing way too many tags wow, if this sux IM SORRY, irby because its cute and i read colour by dontherock and now i ship it, jk love all y'all readers, lesbian libby, muffy because ofc they're goals, queer iris, sort of angst?, tyrus is forever bite me, unexpected ending, wonah because cuties, wow dumb bois, wrote this at 1am bc my neighbors are loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: The GHC+S.O.'s keeps calling Tj and Cyrus Tyrus...hilarity and dRaMa ensues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i pitched this idea to my girl annie a bit ago (her tumblr is @annielovestyrus check her out!) and she said it sounded great so....here you go!

"Guys, Adrenaline City is having its annual picnic on Saturday! We HAVE to go!" Buffy exclaimed at their lunch table.

"Sounds good to me," remarked Walker

"I'm in!" said Andi. "And I'll text Amber about it. Libby, you got Iris?

 _"I'll be there!"_  signed Libby.  _"And I'll check with Iris"_

"Sounds docious!" Jonah exclaimed

"I'll check with my mom, but yeah totally!" Marty responded

Buffy smiled and looked around the table. Everyone but TJ and Cyrus had voiced their agreement, as apparently they were lost in some sort of conversation using only their eyes. She groaned.

"Tyrus, what about you?" 

TJ and Cyrus looked at her confusedly.

"What did you call us?" Cyrus asked in confusion.

"Who cares. You two in?"

The two boys looked at each other, had another one of those 'eye conversations', and turned back to Buffy.

"Sign us up!" Cyrus said enthusiastically.

Buffy grinned. If those two didn't get together by next week, she would eat her gym shoes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the Adrenaline City picnic, and all of the extended GHC had come out to the theme park. Irby was signing back and forth, Wonah was looking around at the rides, Muffy was playfully bantering as per usual, and Ambi was just walking together. As for TJ and Cyrus, they both just did their usual thing: looking and acting like a couple while still not being a couple. It was enough to make all of the actual couples very annoyed, and Muffy in particular (mostly Buffy) started scheming.

First up: The Minotaur. One of the park’s most famous roller coasters, it had a reputation for having a 1/4 chance of making you throw up. All of the couples eagerly got in line, while Cyrus hung back a little. TJ noticed this and walked back to him.

“Are you going to be able to do this?” he asked softly.

“Maybe. Yeah? I don’t know.” Cyrus replied, looking fearfully up at the towering coater

“Whether you do it or don’t, just remember, I’ll be right by your side.”

The two boys looked at each other with such emotion, it was almost palpable. But then, of course, Buffy shouted.

“Tyrus, you coming or not?!”

Cyrus looked at her annoyedly. He shot a look at TJ and walked up to her.

“Why do you even keep calling us that?”

Buffy smirked. “Why do you care?”

“I’m just confused about what it even is. Just call us by our actual names, not some weird mashup-version.” He looked around and lowered his voice. “Besides, TJ might start thinking that you’re trying to get us together, and get mad at me!”

Buffy laughed. “First of all; it’s your ship name. Don’t call it ‘some weird mashup-version’. Second of all, I will be calling you that until the day I die. And third of all, TJ would probably throw a party if he thought that I shipped you two. I just hope that I would get invited-“

Cyrus cut her off. “What are you even _talking_ about?”

But just as Buffy was about to respond with a three-hour-long rant with physical proof about why TJ liked Cyrus, complete with a powerpoint, Marty called her over.

“C’ mon Buffy, we’re next in line!”

Andi turned around to them. “Last chance Tyrus! You guys in?”

Buffy shot one final look to Cyrus and jogged back over to the line. Cyrus rolled his eyes and gestured to TJ.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

“You sure?” The blond boy’s eyebrows furrowed with nervousness. Cyrus, according to Iris, Jonah, and Amber, had once thrown up on a Ferris Wheel. But, he wasn’t going to be the one to tamper down his newfound confidence. So he just smiled, and let himself be pulled by Cyrus to the ride.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had been thoroughly shaken and stirred by the many rides of the park, they all flopped down on the grassy lawn to chill and enjoy some hot dogs and burgers. Buffy, Marty, and TJ were elected to get the rest of the group food, and the three of them walked off to the stands. The group (besides Tyrus of course) had specifically planned this. Buffy and Marty could work on TJ, them being the more abrasive ones of them all, while the rest of the couples could slowly convince Cyrus that TJ did like him. They all hoped that by the end of the day, the two would finally admit their feelings to each other, and the rest of them could all relax.

“So, TJ, how’s Cyrus?” Marty asked the other boy as a slight icebreaker.

“He’s fine…Didn’t you literally just talk to him five minutes ago?”

“Well yeah, but you’re a lot closer to him than me, so I figured you would know more.”

TJ let out a little smile at this, and Buffy nudged Marty. It was working!

“So, TJ, any guys you have your sights set on at the moment?” Buffy asked as a transitional question. TJ had come out to all of them at an end-of-school pool party back in June as gay. Everyone was not incredibly surprised but was just waiting for confirmation, except for Cyrus, whom TJ had told back in March.

TJ stiffened slightly at that question, and he began to look around nervously.

“No…not really I mean…I mean…I don’t know…Maybe?”

Buffy smiled. “Don’t worry TJ, it’s _us._ You can tell us anything! We won’t judge.”

TJ scratched his head anxiously. “Promise you won’t tell anyone? And I mean ANYONE. Especially not Cyrus.

Buffy smiled. “Of course. Don’t worry.”

TJ took a deep breath, and Buffy and Marty leaned forward in anticipation. “Well, I sort of like…Jonah.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	2. Tyrus? I mean actually?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how stupid these two bois actually are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈😈😈

Buffy and Marty looked at TJ, shocked. That had been an answer they never had anticipated and were unsure of where to go from there.

“Umm, you-you’re kidding right?” Buffy asked uncertainly

TJ looked at her perplexedly. “No...I mean he’s bi, so I like him. I mean it was sort of between him and Walker, and I know him a lot better so…”

Now Buffy and Marty were _really confused_. “But, what about Cyrus?” Marty asked, hoping that he was just playing around.

“What do you mean, ‘what about Cyrus’?” TJ responded. “He’s straight, and you can’t have crushes on straight people if you’re gay.”

Two thoughts went through Buffy’s mind. First of all, that you were allowed to have a crush on whoever you wanted, regardless of their sexuality. You just couldn’t actually act on those feelings. Secondly, TJ THOUGHT CYRUS WAS STRAIGHT?????

 

Meanwhile, Cyrus, Andi, Amber, Libby, Iris, Walker, and Jonah were all chatting back at their picnic spot. Their goal was to make Cyrus actually realize that TJ liked him. They were planning on slowly intergrating the thought into his mind using flattery and pure proof. But, before they could start their plan, Buffy sprinted back to them, panting heavily.

“Cy-Cyrus. Did you, did you, tell TJ, that you were gay?” Everyone looked at Cyrus confusedly. He looked at Buffy perplexingly and appeared to be thinking hard. Then, his eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his hands. A horrified expression overtook his face, and he suddenly shouted.

“SHIT!” Then he scrambled up and took off running towards TJ. How could he have forgotten to come out to TJ? It was pretty much common knowledge, but he didn’t really talk about boys with TJ because he was the boy he would have been talking about. Did TJ _actually think_  he was straight? He would have laughed, but he was too focused on finding the other boy.

 

During all of this, Marty and TJ had been still standing in line. TJ was bewildered at Buffy’s sudden sprint, and Marty was trying to remedy the situation.

“Look, bro. You can have crushes on whoever you want! Crushing is your decision, not anyone else's. You just can’t really, do anything about it, y’know?” TJ looked at him, with a look that plainly read "Really bro". But before he could respond, Cyrus stopped his race in front of the boys, wheezing. TJ looked at him worriedly. 

“Cyrus, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll, I’ll be, I’ll be fine.” he panted. Marty just stood there looking at the two of them with an amused expression on his face. This was the best group drama that had happened since everyone found out Amber and TJ were siblings, and he was excited to be front-and-center. But suddenly, Buffy popped up and dragged him away, leaving Cyrus and TJ by themselves.

“Buffy!” he whined, but she just shot him a death glare, and he shut his mouth. They went back to the group, and everyone looked over at the two boys, curious to see what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation you have all been waiting for! That comment section was the most fun I've ever had in my lifetime. Hopefully no one riots in this one!  
> I'll probably post an explanation chapter sometime in the next week. I have summer school this week, but felt like giving you guys a reason for the whole "Jonah" thing
> 
> btw if you read all the tags, read colour by DonTheRock!!!!! It's SO CUTE AND SO GOOD and it now makes me ship Irby hardcore. Here's the link!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314783/chapters/43352219
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	3. Well, yeah Tyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ figure their shit out...together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh

Cyrus and TJ stood in front of each other awkwardly. Cyrus was still catching his breath, and TJ was still absorbing Marty's words. Finally, Cyrus looked up at TJ, and spoke those two words he had meant to say all along. 

"So, um, well, I guess I forgot to tell you, I must've told the group when you weren't there, but um, I'm gay."

A shocked expression made its way onto TJ's face, and he stared bug-eyed at Cyrus. "You, you're gay?"

Cyrus nodded. A smile broke out onto TJ's face, and he pulled Cyrus into a hug, muttering "So even if Marty hadn't said it, either way, I can."

Cyrus and TJ stood in their hug for a bit, so much so that they didn't realize that the line had already started to move forward.

Finally, after a few pointed coughs from people in the line behind them, they stepped out of the hug and looked at each other with grins. TJ took a deep breath, and with more courage than he had felt in his life, said "So I thought that you were only allowed to have a crush on people that were the same sexuality as you. Buffy and Marty just now told me that wasn't true, but even if it was, now..." He trailed off, and looked at Cyrus hopefully, willing him to understand it.  Cyrus took a moment at first, but slowly an expression of recognition crept onto his face, and he smiled at TJ. 

"So I guess Buffy and the rest were right." TJ raised his eyebrows, but before he could respond, Cyrus leaned forward and kissed him.

A short simple kiss, though not lacking in emotion, was the best way ever to sort out their emotions and help them realize that no matter their doubts and fears and idiocracy, they would be able to find each other.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the extended GHC stared at them from afar. When they had squealed and excitedly signed enough and all the betting money had exchanged hands (Amber surprisingly coming out on top), they ran up to the two boys, chanting "Tyrus, Tyrus, Tyrus, Tyrus, Tyrus!" 

Best day ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, bad ending alert!  
> I don't know, i just felt like this terrible series deserved an ending, so you get this crap. My sincerest apologies, I'm saving all my emotions for my PATD series.  
> For I MIssed Him, I'm trying to figure out how to finish it, but I'm doing incredibly badly, so wish me luck!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper

**Author's Note:**

> So i originally didn't plan on this ending, but....here you go! I'll do a part 2 when i feel like it, so don't hate on me. im also working on a one-shot, and another chapter of I Missed Him bc im SUPER behind on that one.
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
